teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 76
76-Hunting with Friends, Oct 6, 2012, Runtime 2:20:53 Krystian hosts with Nick and viewers joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Your dreams come true as Krystian and Nick hunt with the fans, unlike Shepard who just hunts fans. Our hunters talk about MH weapon design theories. Nick talks about a console wars anime and needs a copy of it. A frank discussion of which member of Mythbusters each member would be. Nahxela and Shepard are Adam and Jamie, Krystian is Kari, Nick is Tori. Krystian talks about games coming out for the Vita he’s looking forward to such as Gravity Rush and Persona 4 Gold. How much of an update is MH3U is discussed. Krystian talks about porting games. Be nice to the new folks coming into the community with the release of MH3U. Nick’s going to try and get into Pokémon with Black and White 2. Magic the Gathering is discussed. Krystian talks about losing viewers for My Fair Hunter for his Deviljho comments. PokeMMO discussed. Nahxela had all 151 Pokémon in second grade. The movie Looper is talked about. Nick recommends Super Troopers (movie). Speaking of Pokémon; Madden football, Nick talks about cards in Madden. Nick and Krystian are still progressing through Tokyo Jungle (PSN). Resident Evil 6 is discussed. Krystian’s going to be going to Poland. Krystian asks about monster name pronunciations (TigerX vs. TiggerX). Targeting, tracking cameras in MH is discussed. Viewer questions are answered. Mazereon asks, why does Capcom allow such huge differences in weapon damage? Hunting horns don’t do a lot of damage because it’s a support weapon. What’s your favorite addition in MH3U? The hunting horn for Nick, and larger rooms for Krystian. What do you think about Plesioth in MH3U? It should be good since it’s underwater. How did you four met? Nick heard Krystian playing through Gears of War 1 & 2 with Simon Flags Ferrari (sp?) and contacted him. Krystian approached Shepard with the podcast idea due to his Let’s Play series. Nick recommended Shepard work with Krystian and Nick tagged along, and that was the original three. Then Nahxela came in as the expert player. What nationality is each monster? Qurupeco is Brazilian, Gobul is Russian, Lagombi and/or Duramboros is Indian, Lagiacrus and/or Diablos, and/or Deviljho is American, Duramboros or Shakalaka maybe Irish. Melinx are Polish according to Krystian. Do you love Philth? Yes, with all their hearts but they do feel the need to see other people. Which monster would you have as a pet? Tiny Kut-ku or tiny Qurupeco. Which Pokémon is best? Charizard, cause he’s always got a fire going. What controller settings do you use? Type 1 aka default. How do you get your friends to play MH with you? Krystian doesn’t and Nick just calls them up. Are Rathian and Rathalos in any other MH games? Yes, yes they are. Who’s the oldest cast member? It’s Grandpa Nick, obviously. How long have you been playing MH? Nick since MH1 and Krystian since Tri. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Advanced Heroes Wanted/ Uragaan x2 / Nick - Quest Complete A Sea of Dragons / Lagiacrus, Gobul / (Stopacke, Philth) - Quest Complete Deep-six a Deviljho / Deviljho / N/A - Quest Complete Blood Sport / Uragaan, Diablos / N/A - Quest Complete Double Trouble / Rathian1, Rathalos2 / Nick1, Nick2 - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Krystian edited this one? The title is a reference to hunting with the fans/friends. Longest episode?? I’m not sure if the Andy they hunt with here is the same Andy “Palmer” from 111 but probably. 5:15 twitch.tv/teamworkcast 17:20 Putty vision--Nick death. 17:56 Supplies! Scene from UHF (told ya so!) Krystian raises to HR 65 here. 36:06 Trailer for Persona 4 Gold 36:33 Trailer for sequel to 999, Virtue’s Last Reward. 53:14 MH3U screen shots 59:36 Hideki Kamiya tweets 1:16:05 PokeMMO 1:42:38 Conan O’Brien Reviews Resident Evil 6 inset 2:19:35 MH3U screen shots. No time to poop Ding and pop-ups Players that get to play: Andy, Austin, Philth, Stopacke (Stopcake), Rykan, Joe, Hope, Ridley, Blaze, and Keven. 'Recurring/New Jokes' Don’t worry about it Supplies! Like a boss. Stop cake! No pants Nick continues. Anytime Nick calls you something it’s a Nick-name. End show line – “Everyday, once a day, give yourself a present” After the bump, the present of pizza.